Forbidden
by forgottenhat
Summary: Rukia gets kiddnaped by a group of people to help banish the Kuchiki famliy for something that happened in the past but they run in to a slight problem
1. fight

"I fucking hate you" yelled the raven haired woman

"I didn't start any of this shit" Yelled Renji while holding Rukia's wrists to avoid getting hit

"If we're going to keep yelling like this then get out"

"Fine I will" As Renji broke his grip she took her coat off a chair and ran out the door

I don't think this was a good idea I have a strange feeling

"You know it's dangerous for young ladies to run around at this hour."

Rukia spun around quickly her eyes filled with fear. There stood Grimmjow Jaggerjack. He slammed her against a wall and cupped his hands around her chin.

"You look so damn defenseless" Rukia's face filled with rage and fear as her open palm slammed across his face.

"you fucking little bitch" a fist was raised pointing right at her then out of nowhere another man's hand took his elbow and slowly put it down. He let out a slight sigh then threw Rukia in to a gray cleaning van. Quickly the two men got in the van and drove away.

"Now now princess yer little hands will be hurt if ya do that" The strange man said as she slammed her fists in to the door.

"Stop it you little bitch" Grimmjow roared

"don't tell me what the fuck to do you asshole" she said while throwing herself at the door

"just let me out please."


	2. Gone

Renji sprints across the apartment to answer the door. As it slowly creaked open, And reveled Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji looked and the man and stood up straight

"Please come in sir"

The silent man slowly walked over to the couch and sat down in front of a small wooden coffee table

Then there was nothing but silence.

"Where is Rukia she hasn't been answering her phone" he said as he watched her phone vibrate under the table

"Well sir we got in a small argument" Renji slowly looked u expecting to see a raging brother but instead all he saw was the man looking down at the table looking at a magazine that Rukia had left on the table. He sighed while remembering Hisana. Renji slowly walked over and sat on the arm of the long blue-green colored couch. After looking up at the emotionless man he decided to break the heavy atmosphere

"Is there something wrong" Byakuya just sat there keeping his stare set on the magazine. A few minutes had passed until he looked up to see Renji watching a blank TV screen  
"you never answered me where is Rukia"

"Well she kinda…..you know...left"

"What" screamed the outraged man "People have been hunting her down since she was a child. You completely endangered the whole Kuchiki clan with their leader also known as Gin Ichimaru has been trying to kill all of us, she's most likely dead because of your dumb ass mistakes"

"Im so sorry sir I didn't know of those harsh conditions can I make it up to you and your family"

"The only way you can make it up is to get my sister back unharmed"

In a instance Byakuya set down the stairs to his car with Renji following

Moments after both men got in the car Byakuya's phone rang "Hello?" he said in an angry tone

"hello Byakuya we all already know your gonna go searching for yer precious little sister I just thought I would save you the trouble since its almost Christmas and just tell ya we have her already."

Byakuya's face filled with anger and disgust after hearing his sister in the background saying "please let me out"

"Ichimaru" the man said highly irritated a great silence grew then a dial tone rang through his ear.

"Renji this time you really fucked up."


	3. Despration

After getting to their destination they slowly opened the back of the van to see Rukia laying there breathing hard

"Aww ta poor thing went nd wore herself out"

"Poor thing ha! Im happy she's out"

"Be nice you would of done ta same"

"No I would have just killed them"

"Ok whatever you say Grimmjow"

Gin slowly picked up the tiny woman to bring her inside. Looking down at her to make sure she didn't wake up he noticed her slowly nudging into his chest and he couldn't help but to stop and stare at her.

Wow she's so damn adorable I could jus- god damn it gin you shouldn't be haven these thoughts she's your prisoner nothing more.

He shook his head and put her down in Shuhei Hisagi's bed while instead of his couch.

"Hisagi wake ta hell up" he opened his eyes slightly

"Whata want"

"Ta prisoner is here"

"That Kuchiki girl?"

"Ya "

"Damn" he slowly sat up "I honestly didn't think you were ever going to get her"

"Well I have shit ta do watch her or yer life will disappear"

"Yes sir" he slowly walked over and looked down at the sleeping woman

So this is the famous princess…she looks far more small and fragile then I ever thought.

She turned on her side and hugged him he looked down and put his hand on her head how. Can I ever put someone like this to death?


	4. Help

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and stretched

"Hmm smells good wonder what Renji is cooking" she sat up and looked at Hisagi

"Who the hell are you" she harshly whispered as she pushed he self against the wall "where am I"

"Think back to before you feel asleep" she lifted her cut up hands and sighed

"I thought that was a dream. T...th…this is real isn't it"

"Im sorry Miss Kuchiki" she fell face first back into the pillow and asked again "who are you and please don't joke around"

"im Shuhei Hisagi" she slammed her face back into the pillow and started to cry "I should of fought with Renji I shouldn't have ran away if I didn't I would s…still be at home asleep in my own bed"

Hisagi sat down next to her and slowly started to rub her back he just couldn't think of anything to say

What was he suppose to say ya you fucked up so he just stayed quiet and let her cry

"Where do you think she is?"

"I don't fucking know Renji or else I would be there"

Renji sat quietly until an idea came to his head. Byakuya looked over at the man that was sucked into his phone

"I got it!" he had tacked the phone and they had the exact location

"It's not moving they must have got where they were going please hurry"

In an instant Byakuya was turned around following the gps on Renji's phone

"They're not far from here"

"are you hungry" Hisagi said slowly leading the weak woman out to the kitchen "Harribel makes wonderful food she works hard to make it good she even made extra for you"

"How do I know you people didn't poison it"

"Do you wish for me to prove it" he gets Rukia a plate and takes a bite off of it "its fine I swear"

Rukia picks up the chopsticks and tries it "its really good"

"of Corse ok I wanted to tell you I know you won't ever listen to this but I want you to know although im part of the group who kidnapped you I will always be here if you just need to talk or for anything I know it's hard being separated from someone who you grew up with and your brother. I also understand your leaving your friends behind as well most of the people here understand as well and you may be able to have friends around here too. Most of them are not home but they will be. I hate to tell you this but were going to kill you"

Those words rang through Rukia's ears over and over "you give me a damn heart filled lecture and say I can make friends what the hell does it matter im going to be killed anyway you really had me thinking everything will be fine" a lone tear ran down her face as she ran outside into the rain

Hisagi looked at the table and felt horrible

All of a sudden Rukia looked up to a tall fox like face she had accidently ran into him when she was running.

"Where the hell do ya think yer goin?"


	5. Horrible events on day 1

Rukia stared up at the tall man with eyes full of fear "I…im sorry sir"

Why the hell am I apologizing im going to die anyway might as well get it over with

She looked back up at him shaking and punched him in the stomach

He didn't react that smile is still in the same place, he's acting like I didn't touch him what's wrong with him?

She took another shot and punched his face, then kicked his legs,

After 10 minutes she started to get tired she hit him once more and fell to the ground crying

He tried to pick her up but got hit in the face with massage force he just stood there with her at his feet finally she rested her head on his legs in exhaustion and he just stood by and watched her she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep he picked her up and brought her into the house

"You can bring her into my room sir"

He just looked at the generous man and walked past him and set her down in his bed

"You're going to get your sheets wet sir" hollered Hisagi

Gin just stared down at the poor girl and felt no emotion but sadness.

I thought I was so cool because I got ta princess I was wrong I took an innocent girl away

From her friends her family her life. She knows she's going to die she knows what's going to happen and I imagine she feels saddened by it she didn't do anything to deserve this. It was all her brother and his grandfathers' fault but we have to torture them through her.

He looked at her a pushed a wet strand of hair out of her face and put his head down and drifted off

"Hey Rukia its time" she awoke to see Hisagi standing over her with a polished katana "im sorry I didn't want it to end this way"

"Wait I have ta show her something before you kill her" she looked up as gin dragged the bodies of Renji Byakuya. They were covered in blood and gin threw them on her

"There's your loving big brother and red haired friend" gin said laughter filled the room and she saw her life flash before her she didn't know what to do she started screaming and crying.

"Rukia Rukia Rukia wake up are you alright" she opened her eyes to see gin lying in bed next to her

She screamed and backed up he slowly pulled her close and embraced her she let her head fall on to his shirtless chest and she slowly calmed down.

"Are ya ok princess" she shook her head slowly

"Bad dream?" she shook her head up and down slowly he put his hand on her head

Harribel walked in and started giggling and took a picture then Hisagi came in and laughed

"Wow I never saw him being nice"

"Neither did I. she loved your food too"

"Great to hear" Grimmjow walked in and jumped on the two

"Grimmjow" they yelled in unison gin just looked up and pushed Rukia's head back down and put

One finger over his lips

Harribel and Hisagi nodded once and dragged Grimmjow out. They slowly shut the door when Rukia locked her hands on his back and pulled herself closer to him.

"Um sir I don't think it went quite right"

"No fucking shit u weren't of course they would throw it out the window"

"Excuse me have you seen a gray cleaning van with a silver haired man and a blue haired man"

"Yes I did said the old frail woman they went that way"

"Now were on to something" Byakuya said while getting into his car

They set off to around a huge patch of land

"Remember this place we will return here soon"

"Well well who are you two?"

They looked up at a tall man with an ever so big smile

"Who ever you are get outta this area"

"No I will kill you for my sister back if I must. But you're not going to take her and think that you can have her"

"that will b determined" he pulled out a big crescent blade and pined Byakuya and Renji against the wall with it. "Now what were you saying you're going to do?"


	6. rescue

The two men looked at each other in shock.

"Sir did you bring your sword"

"Why do you think I said I was going to come back later?"

Nnoitra looked at them with his usual big grin

"Well well what does that teach you" he laughed

"Nii-sama, Renji" Rukia jumped on Nnoitra's back and grabbed his neck with her legs and flipped him.

"Rukia! Are you ok did they touch you did they hurt you"

"Nii-sama calm down they didn't touch me nor threaten me don't worry"

Nnoitra ran head on to Rukia with his sword the two swords hit each other

"How th- who's is that"

"Does that matter right now" Nnoitra's eyes grew big as the small sword went through his stomach

The sword was pulled sideways and he dropped to the ground. She watched as his body turned to dust

"I…I….I killed him" she said with a horrified look across her face. "Nii, Renji are you ok" she shook her head

I have to keep focus on what's important right now I will deal with that later

"Yes we are "Renji embraced her "im so proud of you your talents grew greatly"

Byakuya just looked away

"Im so dead"

"Rukia were bringing you home today"

"No you're not" Grimmjow pushed Rukia down to the ground and had his hands around Renji and Byakuya's throat

"She's not goin anywhere" he whispered harshly as his nails slowly sunk into their necks

A quiet shriek of pain came out of Renji's mouth

"Grimmjow please no" she screamed as she jumped on his back trying to pull him down

"Get off me you dumb bitch"

"Make me you ass hole" she yelled as she bit him he dug his nails farther in the necks once she saw blood she dropped to the ground

"Please stop"

"Hmmm nope!"

"Bakudou 61 Rukujyoukourou!" she screamed as six bright yellow bars trapped the man

He slowly released them and became paralyzed

"They didn't take your Kidou what dumbasses" she ran over to the two men and stared cleaning their blood with her dark purple kimono

"Im proud of you"

"Bakudou 58 Kakushitsuijyaku" she said as she looked at Renji "Toshiro Hitsugaya please come get Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai they are fatally injured.

"On my way miss Kuchiki"

"Good bye you two I will come back soon"

"But Rukia...Nell misses you; you're her mom that she may never see again"

"Renji don't you think I understand that. It can't be helped"

"Rukia please don't do this"

"Renji I have accepted this, im paying off my family's debts it's a way I can pay them back for giving a bad name to them because of my execution"

"Rukia we can change we can change how we live how Nell lives please come back"

"Im sorry Renji" she whispered as she killed Szayel Aporro Granz then Toshiro showed up with Nell in adult form

"Mom is you ok where have you been"

"Im fine honey I will try to be home soon ok baby"

"Can I stay here with you?"

"Im sorry you can't baby just remember I love you"  
"I love you too mom be careful" she lifted up Renji's body and headed out with Toshiro

"Im sorry" Rukia whispered as gin walked over and sat down next to her.

"Are ya ok"

"Yes" she released Grimmjow from her spell Kira quietly stood in the door way.

She's a mother a caring friend and a young girl that doesn't disserve to be killed

"Kira please bring me a blanket would ya"

"Yes sir" he rushed in and got a blanket

"Thank you" gin said as he put it over Rukia "im sorry"

"Why are you sorry that dumb bitch almost killed me"

"Grimmjow we know you hate to admit your weak but just shut up" Kira giggled

"Well maybe if you weren't being a dumb asshole" she screamed

Kira and gins eyes grew in amazement

"Well you fucking bit me you took a chunk out of my shoulder and then trapped me in rods"

"Because you deserved it"

"She will fit in fine" Kira laughed and gin agreed

"But yer not off the hook for killing Nnoitra" gin said evilly

"I know" she whispered


	7. punishment

Rukia awoke to gin and Kira whispering on the other side of the room

"Rukia your up" he said with a smile "how was your sleep"

"G...Good I guess"

"Well I will be home later princess" she watched his tall body linger out the door way.

"Kira please come sit, can I talk to you please"

"Of Corse what's wrong"

"Well it how I killed that one man and how harshly gin has been talking I pretty muck just commited suicide huh"

"Well he's annoyed that he went down so easy. He was watching that whole time but it was brave that you put your brother and friend before yourself most people wouldn't even think of it."

She looked down and remembered Kaien and how her hands were still blood stained. She remembered her memories with him his training, his scolding, his warm heart she remembered all of it.

"Are you ok Miss Kuchiki" she didn't answer her purple eyes filled with water

He put one hand on the side of her face and lifted her head up

"Don't pull that silent thing" he wiped her tears away with his rough thumb "everything will be ok"

"how can you say that im going to be killed I killed someone gins pissed at me no one else around here even want to see me my friends are gone my brothers and Renji's life are at risk all because of me damn it they almost fucking died how ca-" he interrupted but putting her face into his chest

"shh maybe things don't look good right now but things change people around her want to meet you your just so shy and fragile they don't want to scare you nor rush you to anything."

"Hey princess what are ya talking about"

"Nothing sir"

"well Rukia for part of your punishment and because im board there is a room full of swords on the east side of the building once you find it pick out one that yer comfortable with practice I will b there in 10 minutes"

"But sir I can't fight well with a sword"

"You can use kido we will fight in the courtyard so I just hope yer ready"

She looked up at Kira with a harsh look

"Sir Can I practice with her before you come"

"If she wants that" Rukia nodded slowly "use ta wooden ones we wouldn't want princess getting hurt before our fight"

They walk down the never ending hall way. A door opened before Rukia her eyes widened as she saw the view there wasn't one inch of the room that didn't have swords.

"We better get working. He will go hard and I don't want you dying this way"

"Um ok!"

Renji and Byakuya woke up with nurse Unohana next to them

"You're up good"

"Damn it" he yelled as slamming his hitting his hand on the ground wakening up Byakuya

"Where's Rukia didn't we get her"

"No sir" Renji said as slowly sitting up

"We must go back" Byakuya harshly whispered. "train hard if you die there you will bring same to me and my training skills so watch it" he slides the doors shut and walks to his office to see Rukia's small desk with drawings of bunnies all over it "god damn it I will get you back"

"Im not so sure about this im going to die aren't I, I stand no match against him I will lose ugh fuck it" she sits down on the floor "there's no point in wasting your energy but thank you"

"Don't underestimate yourself, you need more faith"

"How can I have faith if im going to die you told me this no matter what even if I do survive this fight I will still be killed"

"Well maybe but you need to live out the rest of it"

"I would but im locked in here I just want to go home and continue my normal life"

He kneed down next to her moving the hair out of her face "its not totally normal but will you at least try to be happy here for me it's not all that bad here I promise"

The doors slide open and the two of them look up startled

"Im home princess"


	8. Amazement

Authors Note: wow it has been a long time since I updated this im sorry readers. A lot of things going on, got placed in a inpatient treatment center . But im out now ^.^ so it will be updated more

"ya ready" he smirked she did move just stood there and shook.

What am I going to do im going to die like this for sure should I run hide. Ugh what can I really do theres no where I can really go no one I can talk to but Kira and hes not even aloud to speak during this Why did I have to kill him why did I have to run away why did I have to be so damn foolish. Kaien what would you do she looked up to gin running toward her with the tip of the blade at eye level

Silence fell over everone as Gin paused and opened his eyes. Kiras eyes grew big

"I didn't think that would happen"

"sir is there anything I can help you with"

"yes my sword, Rukia broke it please try to fix it"

"its hard huh not having your sister I know you never talk to anyone about your problems but there are people care but have been too scared to ask or sit down with you. You are a big ball of depression and your upset but you hide it behind this emotionless act but I know you still feel everything and this time it was easy to tell that you got greatly upested by seeing Rukia the other day and your passionate about getting her back she is your only sister ya she messes up but so do you so does everyone so just let go sometimes and talk to some one its not healthy to hide all this emotion its going to build up and eventually kill you" bykuyas eyes opened widely as Renji said this speech maybe hes right what if I do die from this I make sure I don't so I can protect Rukia but is it hurting her more?

"get back to work Abarai"

"yes sir"he sighs "just remember I told you so"

"work now" he watched the doors slide shut and slamed his head on the desk "I will get you back Rukia I swear on everything I will get you before they touch you" he gets up and looks outside to his garden and remembers the trees planted in memory of Kaien Shiba and Hisana Kuchiki.

The swords remain clashed aginst eachother

s…she blocked it I didn't think she had it in here Gin smiled again she charged into him with full forse

her weight of attackes aren't very high the swords clash then a blue light blasts out of rukias hands his arm gets striked leaving a harsh burn acoss his arm he clenches it tightly in pain

"im sorry" she hits him with the sword slashing into his side everyone just sared in amazement Gin drops to his knees and passes out.

"victory Rukia Kuchiki"

"no don't say that this is no victory" she runs to gin and puts his head on her lap "this is nothing near victory" she looks down and pushes his short silver hair around a bit and stares at him "im so sorry"

"Rukia your bleeding but you never got hit"

"I know I hit my self a few times"

"why would you do that your loseing a lot of blood" she looks down at gin and falls to the side

"Harribel please help me out a little" she picks up gin and walks to his room

"I will take care of them when I finish dinner" the two lay next to each other bleeding everywhere

"you both were trying to do what Rangiku and Kaien would do huh. I guessed you both would do that you looked up to them this world is so cold just takeing people out of our grasp and most are so important but they taught you both such valueable lessons I thank them for that I always looked up to my mother, sounds cheesy I know but she was amazing. one day we were walking to the store and all that I hurd in my ears was a loud pop and saw her lying there dead a drvive by bullut was stray and hit my mother I miss her and still ask what she would do in a lot of places I miss her so much" a tear rolled down his face. "but the world took her from me" a small finger wiped the tear away from his face smearing blood all over

"but it all happens for a reason weather its to make us wiser or teach us what it feels like to lose something" gin let out a weak sigh

"its true if you truly love something you will be able to let it go some go for the best for them even thoe we suffer from it here they will never suffer again."

"you two need rest please sleep"

"we don't need rest if we did we would be asleep" gin smirked and looked at him "people will wonder why yer talking ta two passed out people"

"well… im sorry I showed great weaknss know im sorry sir"

"you apologize too much and you worry abioyt too much not everything is yer fault" Rukia sat up quickly and looked over at gin by the way im so sorry about everything that happened I didn't think it would all come to that I didn't wantb to hurt yoyu I wanted to protect you more but I failed miserbly im sorry" she looked at her blood soaked hands and wiped them on her dress "can you ever forgive me"

"im so happy you did wht you did, you proved you were strong I underestimated you so greatly but now I see yer just full of surprises" he ruffled her hair lightly "you should take no burden apon yer self"

"but-"

"don't do that but shit with me"

"this is off topic but I hear you knew Rangiku "

"yes I did at one time she was a wonderful woman" his smile turned in to a frown and his eyes opened to do nothing more than look at the ground as they both sat up

"I know I loved her I always looked up to her"

"It's a shame we lost her"


End file.
